


midnight snow

by wayvbabey



Series: Taeyong's Christmas Party [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayvbabey/pseuds/wayvbabey
Summary: Character A should have known better than to throw that snowball at Character B.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Series: Taeyong's Christmas Party [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032276
Kudos: 14





	midnight snow

-

It is a well-known fact that as the night goes on, it gets colder.

But there is something about being young, wrapped up in layers of coats with alcohol burning in your belly and a lightness in your arms and legs that has you tearing up the streets that has your heart racing. The snow, so delicate and silent, is crushed under your feet as you carry yourself forward, feeling the wind batter against your cheeks. In this quiet world, it’s so easy to believe you own the night.

“Wait for me!”

Johnny can barely keep up with you. Thanks to his stupidly oversized gloves he’s let go of your hand and now you’re tearing up the neighbourhood, giggling as you grasp onto a streetlight and swing yourself around it, eyes on him.

“Hurry up, old man.” You tease, eyes bright and beady under the light. He frowns.

“Weren’t you, like, drunk? Two seconds ago?”

He’s met with your tongue being stuck out at him. “That’s why we’re walking home, you idiot. Ever heard of sobering up in the cold?”

“God.” He rolls his eyes and pretends to be annoyed. “I can’t believe you’re my girlfriend.”

“ _Hey_!” As expected, your mouth is hanging open indignantly. Johnny laughs for a second, watching you bend down, scrunch up the snow into a ball, and then lob it at his head.

You miss, of course.

He lets you regain yourself and brush off your failed attempt. Only then does he take a teasing step closer.

“Did you mean to do that?”

He sees you think over the question. Of course you meant to do it, but the real question is clear.

_Are you sure you want to do this?_

You bite your lip, exposing a tooth to the cold.

“Yes.”

-

Johnny is ruthless when it comes to snowballs. It doesn’t help that he’s faster and stronger than you because, before long, he has you pinned down in the snow, coat unzipped as he stuffs snow down your shirt.

“No no no, no- _Johnny_!” You shriek as his icy gloves meet your skin, the snow sizzling on contact. “I give up, I give up! You win! Get off me.”

“Shouldn’t have thrown a snowball then, should you?” He grins, grabbing a particularly large chunk of snow and shoving it into your face.

You splutter and cough, just about ready to shoot of curses, but then the snow is replaced by a set of warm lips and an even warmer tongue. The snow on your torso and melting in your coat is forgotten in favour of a midnight kiss with your boyfriend. You pull him closer until your noses are touching, like an eskimo kiss, and Johnny sighs happily when you eventually pull apart.

He isn’t even mad when you shove snow down his pants.

-


End file.
